Gas-powered lawn and garden products, such as lawn mowers, trimmers, and leaf blowers, pose a threat to the environment due to the pollutants they emit during use. Other small gas-powered products, such as chain saws, snowmobiles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), pose the same problem. In response to this threat, some states have passed regulations limiting the emissions allowed from such gas-powered products. This has led to the desire for cleaner-running engines to operate products.
The use of electric motors offers an alternative power source for these products. In addition to addressing the pollution problem, electric motors eliminate the need to store gasoline in a home environment. This cuts down on fire hazards associated with storage of gasoline, as well as gasoline spills which can kill grass and plants and soil clothing. Electric motors also reduce the noise pollution associated with small gasoline engines.
One example of electrically-operated products which have been developed are electric lawn mowers. These electric lawn mowers operate with an extension cord to tap into household electricity sources. These mowers require the dragging of electrical cords and restrict the operation of the mowers to areas within the reach of an electrical outlet. Furthermore, electric mowers pose the risk of the accidental cutting of the power cord to the mower, which can result in serious or fatal injuries due to electrical shock.
Alternatives to electric products operated by electrical cords are thus desirable. One such alternative is a battery-operated product. Current battery-operated products, however, are dependent upon the charge storable in the battery. Typically, a battery will operate for one hour, then the battery must be recharged. The recharge time is between 12-24 hours, which presents problems for finishing a job promptly. For example, many people mow their lawn on weekends. An operator may begin mowing a lawn on Sunday, only to run out of charge prior to completing the project. By the time the battery is recharged 12-24 hours later, the work week has begun and it may not be convenient to finish mowing the lawn.
A need continues to exist, therefore, for a clean-running engine or motor that addresses the problems of small gasoline engines, electric motors, and battery-operated products.